


BDSM系列（二）

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 涉及：吃醋，女装，高跟皮靴，边缘控制。啊其实这章内容应该超多的，但我比较忙就只摸鱼写了个边缘控制，其他好玩的东西下章见





	BDSM系列（二）

 

 

*

 

在堂本刚看来，光一就是只爱发情的小野猫。他不会天天呆在自己身边，甚至在离开调教室后就会立刻换上一副冰冷孤傲的面孔，拒绝被靠近也不愿再让人驯服。可一旦他亲自找上门来，便会成为最令人欲罢不能的性爱玩偶，乖巧浪荡地足以让人热血腾升。

但他今天的心情不太好，尽管下面硬得生疼也不想轻易地就满足这个淫荡下流的小M——至少根据那大片新鲜的吻痕和藤条印，不难推测出这男人在回家后又‘索求’了什么。

“嗯…啊啊…要、呜……”这已经不知道是第多少次了，高潮边缘又被重新拉回谷底。那条黑色蕾丝内裤湿了大半，掀起边角的花边女仆裙在他扭动身体颤抖着悬起下半身时再次盖住了堂本刚的手。他不满地将拇指死死堵在了光一即将喷薄的铃口上，按揉了几下后绝情地将指甲刺了进去——换来椅子上的男人一长串急促而痛苦的哭叫，以及高跟靴细跟摩擦过地面的刺耳声响。

可就算这样还在一点点地往外渗着水，被松开后光一小腹生理性抽搐了一会，他的大腿被掰开捆在了椅坐两侧，双手则牢牢铐在了椅背上，不合身的女士蕾丝内裤将他的阴茎勒得很紧，只能堪堪裹住鼓胀的囊袋，柱身部分则贴着小腹朝上高高立起，露出大半湿润轻颤着的前端，那里绽开的小口还在剧烈地一张一合，显然还没有从刚才尿道刺激的余韵中缓过神来。

“哈——先…先生，嗯…难受……”沾满润滑的手指勾开紧勒进他臀缝里的内裤插进了湿软的小穴，那处的小嘴立刻示好似地将他紧紧吸裹住了。实话说堂本刚对于光一身体的敏感度一直很好奇，比如说仅仅是被手指玩具简单插几下就会呻吟着软下腰，稍微羞辱刺激一下就会红着脸叫出勾引人的哭腔和泣音——到底是操多了才变成这样还是天生就是挨操的体质呢。“怎么，不喜欢吗？”

他的双腿被绑得太开，以至于在极力并拢大腿的时候棉绳将他内侧细嫩的皮肤磨出了一道道惹眼的红印，而就连这一点疼痛也在转瞬间成了另一种微妙且催情的快感，光一才弱下来不久的呻吟又一次高昂了起来，他细微地颤栗着，被泪水打湿的睫毛像蝴蝶的残翼般时不时煽动几下，看起来一副可怜又无辜的模样。可真会装，实际上还不是挪动着屁股将手指又往自己穴里含了含。像是为了合他意又更像是为了折磨他，男人不紧不慢地再次给他撸起了硬邦邦的阴茎，另一边则挑起指尖将那颗小号跳蛋转动着推到了光一更敏感的地方，调高频率直接将它狠狠地按在了凸起的前列腺上。‘啊啊啊——哈啊…啊……太、太快…嗯！’刺刺密密的麻痒感瞬间侵蚀掉光一残存的理智，前列腺被狠摩的快感差点爽得他尖叫出声，他先是急促地呻吟着，后来舒服地张大嘴巴颤声叫了出来，到最后持续不断地顶弄终于让光一掐着手心不受控制地挣扎了起来，他那发抖的大腿根悬在椅子上方轻微痉挛了几下，黏液横流的阴茎硬挺在空气里跳动了一会，随即内裤便更湿了，显然他又到达了高潮的零界点。

“不、呜…求您……”又一次被打断本该痛快的射精，光一紧绷着的神经一阵抽痛，更多莫名其妙的痒疯了似地从肉穴里一直攀延到他的四肢百骸，直痒得他浑身难受，难耐地将自己扭成了各种各样羞耻的姿势，就连小腹里堆聚的那股射不出的热流也更烫更灼人了，他现在只想被别人好好操一操，酣畅淋漓地做一场激烈的性爱，好给他止住身体里不受控制开始疯狂簇生的原始欲望。

“这才中等强度。”熬过了边缘痛苦的巅峰状态后光一浑身瘫软地哭喘着将脑袋歪在了另一边，他感觉自己的身体正在被千万只蚁虫舔吮噬咬着，血管一跳一跳地不断刺激着敏锐的神经，半个小时内他已经被这样反复折磨了不下十次，饶是像他这样耐受度很高的人都快到了崩溃的边缘…可男人居然还说这只是中等程度。他是不是真的想把自己给玩死。

“啊啊……哈嗯、别嗯…”没有精力再去思考更多，未等他缓过神来黑纱裙摆又一次被彻底掀了起来，男人将裙子末端被体液浸湿的纱布塞进光一的嘴巴里，露出腿跨间的潮湿黏腻大片风光。他的手还在光一的后穴里摩擦律动，抽插中偶尔还能带出些泛着水光的粉嫩媚肉，那里还是一如既往地很会伺候别人，尽管只是操进去手指也能将他吸得心里发痒。这么想着郁燥的情绪却更重了——谁知道这个浪货在别的男人身下是不是也这幅骚得要死的样子，谁知道除了自己还有多少人把他操上过跌宕起伏的高潮，那时候的光一是不是也会像和自己做爱一样哭着说好爽，是不是也会双腿紧紧缠住别人的腰意乱情迷地说喜欢他……堂本刚被这股汹涌的嫉妒之火烧得愤恨不安，那双情欲暗涌的双眸里似乎能窜出灼人的火苗，他粗喘着气直接将震动频率调到了最高，摁住光一突然疯狂挣扎的身体把他死死箍在了椅子里。

“”呜呜——呜…嗯……”他的阴茎和囊袋也在被人肆意地揉搓挤弄，后庭深处高速运作的玩具不偏不倚地直对着前列腺撞，光一瞪大眼睛剧烈地喘着气，两行清泪不受控制地从泛红的眼尾滑下，那张塞满衣物的嘴巴里发不出清晰的求饶和哭喊，只有一阵阵呜嗯迭起的深喘和绵长持续的哭腔暗示着他身体的不堪重负，尤其是当一根棉棒残忍地插进他淌水的马眼里时，光一惨叫着眼前一黑差点就要崩溃掉，他发了疯似地挣扎着，被捆住的手脚拼命挣着铁链和棉绳，将椅子拽得摇摇晃晃吱吱作响，他赤红着眼悲鸣着折腾了好一会儿，摆脱不了后终于痛苦难耐地弓起身体边哭边摇着头，那张俊秀漂亮的面孔被汗水眼泪津液浸染得狼狈不堪，他的小腹在刺激中时不时痉挛抽搐几下，憋坏了的阴茎已经涨成了怖人的深红色，蓄满精液的囊袋仅仅是被人拍了几下就跳动着有了喷薄的迹象，光一哭红了眼睛死死咬着裙子泪蒙蒙地看像刚，他试图服软地勾起脚背用鞋尖蹭上男人的腿，可还没等他真正碰到，尿道里转动起来的棉棒就让蜷起身体痉挛着收回了腿，他在椅子上缩成一小团痛哭着颤抖不止，溢出来的体液几乎要把棉棒给浸软，堂本刚摸了摸他绯红高热的脸颊，拽出那团湿得不成样子的黑纱裙后一把抓着他的头发将他牢牢摁回了椅背，

“想要？”手上的动作停下后只增未减的苦闷却愈发鲜明了，光一哭哭啼啼地摇着头用脸颊蹭上他的手心，也不管尿道里还插着的东西就语无伦次地请求男人不要停。

“呜…摸…摸我…求您…”

 “可以，不过不许射。”他承认自己有那么一瞬间的心软，可是这点多余的情绪显然远远不及他想把光一弄坏掉的渴望。堂本刚技巧十足的爱抚每一次都能照顾到光一最需要抚慰的地方，他舒服地舒展开身体，蜷起的脚趾顶在鞋尖上凸出一小块轮廓，高跟皮靴穿在他身上刚好到膝盖以上的位置，偶尔曾在椅子上便会摩擦出沙涩的声响，他不由自主地挺胯抬腰，即想让男人继续玩弄自己的肉穴又希望胀痛的阴茎能得到解放，悠长享受的呻吟仅仅持续了不到一分钟的时间，男人蓦地激烈的动作瞬间便让光一沙哑凄惨地尖叫出声，他的指尖掐在堵着棉棒的铃口上，抓揉囊袋的粗鲁动作显然是想把他弄射出来，可又残忍地下了不准射的命令，光一只能哆哆嗦嗦地抓着椅子拼命地忍耐，关掉不久的跳蛋又一次在体内疯狂乱窜了起来，他放任自己喘叫出声，极乐的通道一旦被堵后铺天盖地袭来的本该只有难熬的无尽痛苦，可光一敏感的神经在刚才的爱抚中已经被全数唤醒，此刻躁动不安的情欲因子正在以一种惊人的速度蔓延疯长，他感觉体内的每个细胞都在震颤，连绵不绝地过度快感让他兴奋地手足无措，他甚至爽得大哭了起来。可光一并没有射，尽管他的大腿紧绷着，起伏不止的小腹还在抽搐，沁满汗液的后背也仍在颤栗，就连高潮时才会叫出来的走音呻吟也比平时还要绵长一点，但他的确没有射。

 “哈啊啊啊——呜呜…呜…”从未体验过的刺激感受令他失神了好一会儿，光一无意识地长着嘴断断续续地叫着，流下嘴角的津液将他的下巴和脖子弄湿了一大片，他软绵绵地看着眼前满脸戏谑的男人，等到终于回过神才发现尿道里的棉棒被拔出了，而里面除了淌出些透明的黏液外便什么也射不出了，可他的精囊却还是鼓胀着的…他，他为什么射不出来了。

“呜……”光一垂下脑袋看着自己胯间半勃起的阴茎，不安羞耻与恐惧让他再次抬起头无助地看向男人，泛红的眼眶很快蓄满了晶莹的泪水。

“啧，不给射也能高潮呢”却只换来一句极具羞辱意味的轻佻回答。

聪明的男人在冷静了一会儿之后终于恢复成了相对正常的声线，他直对着眼前冷漠的男人低声道““先…先生……””

“说。”

“请问——

 到底是我不行了，还是您不行了？”

 

这是他第一次这样正面讽刺堂本刚。他不怕痛也不怕难受，甚至不怕勉强自己和别人做爱，可他就是怕没人会在乎他。他第一次在这个男人这儿感受到了冷漠和凄凉。

 

男人屏息愣了愣，这句话无疑是往旺火上浇了桶油，他暗暗狠咬着牙深深吸了口气，不着痕迹地将手掌握成了紧实的拳头，随后缓慢松开，从齿缝间逼出了几个音节

“当然是——我不行。”

一字一顿，清晰而残忍。

“我倒要看看有什么是你不行的。”男人解开光一身上的绳子将他连拖带拉拽进了隔壁冰冷的调教室，在一声刺耳的撞门声中粗暴地将他踢跪在了硬冷的地面上。

他刚好有款一直舍不得对光一用的新玩具，既然不怕死那就来试一试好了。

 

TBC


End file.
